


What dreams may come

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Based on illwynd's one shot, "Struggle and Strive Just to Stay Alive": "The only thing Loki’s ever found in his life that makes him important is what he can do because no one notices the mad bum in the fuzzy hat."Thank you for writing such glorious stories!





	What dreams may come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illwynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Struggle and Strive Just to Stay Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874230) by [illwynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd). 



**What dreams may come**  
               “ . . . what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
               Slouches toward Bethlehem to be born?”  
                         --William Butler Yeats, The Second Coming

 

There’s an absence  
in the aching not-truth of this life  
that becomes a quest—

searching for the lightning source  
of an after image,  
searching for a voiceless whispering,

until the constant movement  
becomes a fruitless tramping  
through dreamscape,

under a sickly amber sky,  
filled with a rumbling  
but no storm.

It is a not death  
made possible  
because some pattern

spelled out “invisible”  
after the blood whorled  
through shimmering water,

made possible  
by a trade on a black market  
of secrets.

          It’s what had to be done.

When you wake, those walking shadows  
coalesce into myths  
solid as the multiverse itself.

you grin a wolfish smile  
and reach for the glimmering threads  
beneath all there is,

piece together the  
patchwork  
of this world,

prepare to draw down  
the lightning, to fill that empty  
space within,

knowing,  
if it kills you,  
you will feel everything.


End file.
